Secrets and illnesses
by midnightbittersweet
Summary: prussia has a deadly illness that mite kill him but he wont tell anyone about it. well i think germany is catching on to his little sharade. (no real parrings but this has a little prussiaxhungary in it. im bad at summerys) and M rating because im parinoid
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

**A!N: so this is my**** first fanfiction so cut me come slack**

**Ps Gilbert is still a nation in this fic and I switch povs a lot so try to keep up and this is definitely not historically correct**

**Germany=Ludwig **

**Prussia= Gilbert**

**CHAP. 1 **

**Germanys pov.**

Prussia has been acting off lately. Just in little ways he's a little less cheery and a little less active but that could always just be him calming down to an extent. If so then I guess it's a good thing he might be becoming a little more serious but it still worries me. Contrary to what people believe I do love my brother even though he's a pain and even though it's probably nothing he still worries me. Then again once something gets bad enough he always come to me for help. After WWII he just became kind of distant but that was 9 years ago and we finally patched things up between us and the allies to the point where there's no tension any more ((or at least very little)). I guess he just figured out that the world isn't just fun and games after that war.

I walked to Prussia's door. It was about time for the world meeting and we needed to get going. I knocked lightly on the door. "Prussia are you ready it's time to go." There was a pause and a loud smashing sound "ja just go vait outside for me okay bruder." My eyes widened at the sound from the other side of the door. "Are you okay in there bruder what was that noise." I jiggled the door knob. Locked. "ja damn it just please leave.' I paused a little startled at my bruder but I complied it was probably nothing. "ja okay." I said with a sigh. He was usually like this now a day's anyway.

I walked to the car and got in the driver seat and waited patiently for my bruder. At least Italy is riding with Japan today and I don't have to worry about him. I hope the poor guy doesn't let Italy drive.

**Pov switch to Prussia**

Heat. A lot of it. I was in agony my head was flaring into a full blown migraine and my chest clenched up. I gritted my teeth in pain the sickening feeling of bile rising up my throat. I was in a cold sweat and my arms and legs were ether on fire or numb. I coughed up blood in a violent hack. This happens a lot now with my sickness ever scents WWII happened and I was diagnosed with this god forsaken disease but I'm to awesome to be took down by some meddlesome sickness.

It was about 10 years ago when I was diagnosed with it. I woke up coughing up blood one night and I, being awesomely smart, decided to see a doctor about it. He told me my lungs were filled with a significant amount of blood and I had to come for some more testing later, totally unawesome, but after a few tests and a little waiting I apparently got the news that I had some weird disease that would eat its way through my body shutting off organ after organ and eating away at my vital organs. It was apparently very slow and this process was going to be very painful ((**A!N so I don't think this is an actual disease if it is I am sorry I wasn't trying to actually describe a disease and this is probably just random))**. At first I thought "_pppfff I can handle this"_ but after the 6th or 7th month I realized I couldn't. I tried to tell Ludwig back in the day but he was too busy with the war to put up with my 'silliness'. It's funny that the one time I actually need him to be here for me he's not. I mean I am still totally awesome and can deal with this on my own and I don't need help. I can totally fight this illness and win with no assistance yup I'm that awesome. My disease did get worse and of course more painful.

I have been dealing with it alone for 9 years so I can obviously finish it alone. I mean I don't need pity or anyone to think I'm weak. I can totally do this on my own. It's kind of hard to put on a smile for show these days and I have had a hard time going to meeting without keeling over but this is my little secret ((okay girlbird knows)) and no one will find out.

I woke up in a ball of agony that day like I usually do. It felt a little worse somehow. I got up threw up twice ((mostly blood)) lay back down and am now going thru the motions of my disease. Then, Ludwig knocked on my door with something about a meeting. SHIT! The world meeting I forgot about it. In my rush to get up I managed to knock over a lamp and cause my migraine to worsen ((if that's possible)). I saw stars in my vision my chest was on fire and I felt like I was going to puke again. Ludwig obviously heard the lamp smash because he was asking me a question. It took a minute to process what he said so I just settled by saying everything's fine and for him to go wait in the car. It seemed to work because he left. I then ran to the bathroom and puked for the 3 time that morning. I washed my mouth out with mouth wash got dressed in my usual blue suit and tried to compose myself.

Once I was in the car I was trying to force a smile and small talk even though my eyes were burning and my lungs felt like they would explode any minute. He seemed to buy it though. No one needs to know about my illness. I don't want to be a burden. An awesome burden but a burden none the less.

**Pov change germany**

Gil finally got in the car. I thought he might have gone back to sleep or something. He looked normal and somewhere in between getting to the meeting and our house Gils little bird flew thru the window and landed on Gils shoulder. He was smiling and talking about something random that I just tuned out. I tried asking about the noise in his room but he just brushed it off. Well normal Gilbert. Maybe I was just being over protective of him and worrying over nothing.

When we got to the meeting ((which was being hosted in Germany thank god)) Prussia was still smiling and being as prideful as usual. And like usual everyone was fighting. Will we ever get anything done at one of theses or is this just a waste of my time because I feel like it's the latter. England was yelling abuse at America, who was also yelling it, while france tried to grope England witch just got him a black eye, Italy was yelling about pasta and bugging me and Russia was just creeping up on china. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "EVERYONE SHUT UP." I yelled my head ache coming back. I sighed when everyone was quiet. "Okay now here is how things will work we will each have and 8 minute period to talk no interruptions or questions will be tolerated till the end and when you do have a question raise your hand and please do so in a manor witch dose not mock my countries past ja good let's get started"

The rest of the meeting actually went fairly well without too many interruptions. That was until Prussia raised his hand to go to the bathroom. I have a rule about bathroom breaks no one can take one until the current speaker is done and the 10 minute period for the next one to set up takes place. England was almost done so I told Prussia he would have to wait till then. A weird expression of a mix of self loathing and pain crossed his face. You would have missed it if you blinked. "_That was rather odd"_ I thought to myself.

**Pov change Prussia**

It hurt. Germany took charge like he always did which was kind of good because it meant I wouldn't have to talk any more I still had to give my speech but I could handle that. It hurt. My vision was still blurry from my head ache and my chest was clenched to the point where I could barley breath. My stomach did a flip and I could basically feel my inner organs being eaten away at. England was going on about – something and whatever it was it wasn't important right now. My stomach did another flip and I couldn't handle it. My hand shot thru the air I need to get the bathroom. Ludwig's stupid rule that I forgot about that and now I had to wait until eyebrows finished. "_Damn come on hurry_" I thought rushed. My mind was in a haze of agony but I was still trying to smile I hope I was succeeding. It didn't really feel like it but I have had worse days.

Soon enough England was done and I left. If I could have sprint I would have but I decided that would just make this worse and settled for walking. My vision was kind of blurry still and my head was about to explode so once I was outside the door I let my charade fall to the floor. Once I got to the bathroom I half jogged to the toilet and kneeled over it letting my little 'everything's fine' mask shatter. I coughed up some blood and my body started shaking. I could barely see anything now and my hair was sticking to the cold sweat on my face now. I dry heaved. It was getting hard to breath and my chest was burning and I couldn't seem to draw enough breath. I lunged into a coughing fit getting blood all over the bathroom floor. "shit" I mumbled. I was going to have to clean that up before I left.

After a while I was able to half heave half stand up and clean up all the blood on the floor ((Which by then was a lot)). I cleaned the blood off my face and straitened my suit ((at least I didn't get blood on that)) and was able to walk back to the meeting room. My body still ached but I was able to force the pain down long enough to get back in my seat and smile.


	2. Chapter 2 black out

**Chapter 2 **

**A!N so I have kind of made a pact with myself to only work at one story at a time and try to update once or twice a day so that you guys don't have to wait a year for the next chap**

**I know how annoying that is but you know**

**School and crap…. I'm not going to lie I totally forgot**

**I was writing something srry**

**Oh and I'm no longer going to attempt to write**

**The accents of the different countries so just use your imagination**

**Germanys pov**

"_Prussia's been gone for a while. I-" _Mythought was interrupted by Prussia walking in normal cheery self. Okay never mind. He looks normal, his smile looks a little forced somehow but it is probably just my imagination. Oh well. It was Americas turn to speak and he was going on about giant space robots, someone named tony and shoveling ham burgers in his mouth. Of course this is America were talking about so you know I guess it's to be expected. I looked around the room. England was drinking tea at the end of the table looking very unimpressed. France was drinking wine and sending winks to England any time he caught his eye. Russia was smiling creepily with his eyes closed. Then there's Italy who was sitting right by me doodling on this papers. Japan was really the only one paying attention, well either that or he is zoning out in Americas direction. China was sitting with his eyes closed in a very proud manner and Prussia was smiling like usual obviously not paying attention._ "What am I going to do with that idiot?" _all in all he seemed kind of distracted with something."_What am I thinking its Prussia! The worse he can get into these days is pissing off Hungry what am I worrying about." _I thought shaking my head. It was Prussia's turn to present I hope he doesn't make a fool of himself. Its time for the 10 min set up period we have I hope Prussia is ready.

**Pov change Prussia**

**"**_Damn it's my turn to speak_". I got up slowly and walked up to the front to set up. At least everyone was preoccupied with either talking to each other or fighting or something because after the incident in the bathroom I need to take things slow. I walked up to the front and started getting everything out and ready. I'm supposed to talk about military stuff and any happenings in my country. Which isn't much… actually my disease has been the only remotely exiting thing to happen right now. It's basically all rebuilding from the war and right now it's almost all taken care of. **(A!N pretty sure that I wasn't even remotely correct about how long it took them to clean up) **So I guess I'll talk about how the repairs are going. I mean there isn't much else to do. I mean unless I want to tell them about my inevitable demise. I choked back a laugh at that "_yeah like that would ever happen im never going to tell them"._

I finished getting everything out and set up. I went over what I was going to say in my head. Hopefully I can make it seem like I haven't been suffering from a deadly disease alone for 9 years. My legs wobbled slightly as I got up. The ten minute period was over and I needed to get started with my speech. **(A!N okay im not good at writing speeches so just roll with me here) **i turned around to start. "Okay so the awesome me's been repairing from the damage done in the last war because a lot of damn shit happened during that war and we're all still recovering. But of course the awesome me probably is recovering a lot faster than you guys because you know I'm just more awesome then you" I added a little laugh at that last part and tried to add a few arm movements. It was hurting severely but I was able to shove the pain down to act like I was being normal. Germany seemed pissed so I think it's working to an extent. "Okay so you see we have fixed most of the collateral damage and are working on getting a few more buildings and shit up" I said pointing at a picture. I am trying not to over exert myself at the begging of the speech."

I looked up slightly to see their reactions to get a scoop at how well I'm doing at pretending. It hurt like hell to move this much. And I think I'm seeing stars and … why is the room spinning. Oh shit.

**Pov change to germany**

Prussia was going on about the repairs only adding … a little Prussia flare I guess. At this point I think it's just best to ignore him. I looked around. A few countries look pissed some looked like they couldn't care less others looked exasperated and the list goes on. Man Prussia manages to get all kinds of reactions out of people.

All the sudden I saw Americas head perk up from his half asleep daze and stand up. I whipped my head in the direction he was looking at and to my surprise and horror Prussia collapsed.

I ran over to where he was now lying. Everyone was in shock. Why would Prussia just collapse? I felt for a pulse. I couldn't find one. I started to panic-oh wait there it is. I physically relaxed "America call an-" Prussia groaned and got up. He just stood up. "bruder lay down you collapsed and-" He brushed me off with a wave of his hand. "bruder calm down the awesome me just didn't drink enough water today" he said with a shrug and a smile.

"hay potato bastard 2 are you sure your okay" to my surprise Romano asked. "ja ja I'm fine and look at that the meetings over" he said pointing to a clock. He was right it was noon. "You're welcome the awesome me saved you from 10 minutes of boring meeting crap ksksksksksksk" he laughed and walked out of the room.

It took me a minute to process what happened. A few people filed out behind Prussia mumbling something about waste of times but when I finally got up and walked out to where I parked the car I didn't know what to expect. Prussia was just sitting there with his feet up and grinning. I sighed and sat beside him. Pulling out i finally worked up the nerve to speak "Prussia are you sure you're okay" I asked concern in my voice. "ja ja stop asking everything's fine" he said rolling his eyes. I couldn't help but feel like somehow everything wasn't fine.

**Pov change to Prussia**

Pain. It hurt so much. But after that little fainting stunt I had to ramp up my act at least 10 fold. I don't want them to know. To my surprise I was actually able to pull it off. But it did come at a price. I could feel my head ache getting at least ten times worse and an unsettling burning sensation settled in my chest. I coughed. I coughed blood. In front of Germany. I was able to almost successfully hide it. It usually was pretty easy to but he was watching like a hawk this time. "Prussia are you okay" he asked glancing from the road for a minute to look at me. "ja damn I'm fine it was just a cough" I said crossing my arms and secretly hiding the blood on my hand. "ja okay" Ludwig said with a sigh.

We finally pulled up in the drive way. I unbuckled and slung out of the car. Gilbird was sitting on my shoulder. As I walked inside I could feel the feeling of Ludwig's eyes boring into my back. I walked into my room shut the door and locked it. I could hear Ludwig walk in but I couldn't give a damn. I busied myself with the pain that was now flowing freely through my body. I allowed myself to collapse on the floor and lay into my fit of pain. Finally able to just go through the motions and not have to worried about anyone else.

**(A!N okay yeah short chapter but if tell you the truth it was either that or wait a week and get a chapter update I swear)**


	3. Chapter 3 secrets reveled

**A!N so srry for not updating a lot **

**Im trying to get both Prussia and Germanys view on everything without redoing the whole thing threw their eyes**

**And I am trying not to leave you guys in cliff **

**Hangers because I view that as kind of rude **

**And beware pov changes in this chap because things are about to get intense **

**Any ways **

**Germany's pov**

I'm officially worried about Prussia. He would never just collapse like that. I haven't heard from him for the whole night. I walked up to his door and reached for the handle. Locked. I sighed should have guessed. Maybe he was just dehydrated. '_But do you really want to risk that_' I thought. My hand fell from the door knob. I was about to leave but some part of me made me knock. I didn't get an answer. After the scare in the meeting this freaked me out a little. "Prussia are you okay." I shook the door knob again and called his name. After not getting an answer again I started panic. "PRUSSIA THIS ISNT FUNNY." I called knocking on the door again. After the fifth time not getting an answer I threw the door off its hinges.

Prussia was on the floor curled in a ball coughing blood. To my horror he was lying in a pool of his blood. In my panicked haze I was able to somehow work up the nerve to check his pulse. He had a faint pulse it was really weak. So I did the only thing I could think of. I called 911.

**Pov change Prussia**

Pain. I couldn't think threw my daze it was all hazy and unclear. I got back and just collapsed. My chest clenched with every cough. I was half sure I was lying in my own blood. I heard someone calling my name but I didn't give a damn. All I could focus on was the never ending amount of pain in my body. I heard a crash and light flooded into my originally dark room. I think I saw a hazy outline of someone. Someone picked up my wrist. With another wave of pain I coughed.

Sirens I heard sirens in the distance, I was convulsing in pain and couldn't feel half of my body. _"I am going to die. This is it. Its over." _this line repeated itself in my head. The person who was sitting by me left was still there. I don't know why though. He looked kind of relived when the sirens came. I heaved again and let out another cry of pain.

**Pov switch germany**

I was scared. For the first time in my life I was actually terrified and I hated it. Prussia was coughing blood and for the first time I didn't have a clue of what to do. To my relief the ambulance got here. They rushed in the room and carried Prussia off in a gurney attaching IVs and other things to him. He tried to pull them out a couple times so they had to restrain him. They asked if I was family and then ushered me into the ambulance. I could only hope that my bruder was okay. I started to wonder why this might have happened. _"what's wrong with my bruder"_ I had some questions to ask when he woke up.

**Pov switch Prussia.**

I was picked up and put on something. It was kind of soft. It wasn't uncomfortable but all the same it wasn't something you would sleep on for the fun of it. Something was poking into my skin. It was cold and I knew instantly that some sort of drug was forcing its way into my body. I don't know about you but I didn't want to be drugged at least not in this state. I reached to pull it out nut whoever it was put it back in. with a groan I reached to pull it out again only to be restrained. I pulled weakly on my restraints once or twice before giving into the pain and whatever drug they were giving me and let myself fall into a black dreamless sleep.

**Pov switch germany**

I was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital. Its been an hour since they took Prussia. I had called Italy and Japan along with the allies (excluding Russia but he turned up anyway).

"Ve~ your fratello is probably fine Germany. He's probably just-" "Not now Italy-san germany-san needs time to himself right now." Italy was interrupted by a solemn looking Japan who ushered him away. "How are you holding up old chap." I looked up to see England who was holding some bottles of water. He sat next to me and handed me a drink. "I know this has got to be hard I mean I can't help but imagine if it was America or France in the hospital." At that I gave him a questioning glance. Didn't he fight with them all the time? "We might not look on best of terms with each other in the meetings but we do love each other… I mean on family terms." I laughed a little when he said that. I could basically feel the crushing defeat from France from across the room.

Then a doctor walked in and looked at us and smiled sadly. Instantly I stood up. "Hello I'm Dr. Walker I've been Prussia's personal doctor for a while." He shook my hand and looked threw some papers. After all of us standing around in shock for a moment i finally got the nerve to speak again. "s-so Is my bruder going to be okay" I asked my voice cracking a little at the end. The doctor looked at me quizzically for a moment before realization dawned on his face and he inhaled sharply. "Prussia- did tell me he wasn't going to tell you but-I do think as his family and extended family you- have a right to know." he clicked his pen. And looked at the floor "but its been at least 9 years I thought- he would have said something." "Say something about what!" America asked probably annoyed at all the secrets at this point and I have to say… I am fed up with all these secrets too.

The doctor sat us all down. He told us. He told us everything. From the disease, the symptoms, and him dealing with it all on his own. I have to say I have never felt so horrible in my life. My bruder was dying. Physically deteriorating and I didn't take the time to notice till now. The doctor updated us on his current condition and said we could come in and see him for a while. He was still uncontiouse and he would be that way for a while. Dr. Walker said his best guess was that he would be uncontiuse for 4-5 days and that this was one of his bad ones. Witch meant this has happened before. I felt sick at this point. I felt like such a failure of a brother. I looked down at Prussia's body. He was pale. Okay well paler than normal. His hair was a foggy gray color and he had dark bags under his eyes. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines that were doing who knows what. He looked positively weak, and somehow I felt responsible.

"_Why would he keep this a secret why should he do this to himself and force himself into a façade?"_ This was running threw everyone's minds right now. "ve~ Germany Prussia will be okay." Italy said trying to lighten the mood but failing drastically. Feeling the tension France felt Germany needed space and left. Soon everyone else did to. The last to leave was Italy who was forced out by Romano. He may not like Germany but he understood that he needed time right now.

_"Prussia you damn idiot why didn't you tell me" _and then for the first time in probably his life he cried. Germany was crying.

**A!N whelp they finally found out. Intense right. :P don't worry I'm not gonna kill **

**Prussia off just yet I mean I need him for the plot line.**

**I also tried working in some other countries in here.**

**Well I hope this is enough to hold you guys over for a while.**

**Sincerely midnight **


	4. Chapter 4 he awakens

**A!N Well chapter 4 is up**

**I know I just posted a new chap but I haven't posted in a few days and I haven't herd any complaints from you guys in the reviews so ..**

**Speaking of reviews I would like to give thanks to Kornblume Cavalier **

**For his/her fateful reviews **

**Its nice to know people like my work.**

**Anyway lets tune in to see what Germanys been doing for**

**4-5 days shall we**

**Germanys pov**

I haven't left since Prussia got first admitted into the hospital. I felt partially responsible about all of this. I should have seen what was happening.

I have stayed at the hospital for 4 days now and no one seems to object. I even kind of become good friends with Prussia's regular nurse, nurse midnight, **(A!N yes I'm throwing my oc in the story I will have a different fanfiction on her later now just keep up on this one) **She is usually very nice unless you make her angry then she has the temper the size of Romano's. Over the past few days not much of a change has been made. Wether that's a good or bad thing is beyond me right now. Right now I just want Prussia to wake up.

A few of the others has come to see him. On the first day no one but the allies, Japan, and Italy were here, but that's to be expected because they are the first people I told. On the second day though I guess the word spread because before I knew it the little desk by Prussia was filled with cards and gifts. You really never know how many people care until something like this happens to you.

The first to come was Romano surprisingly. He came set a basket of tomatoes down stared at Prussia for a second looked up at me blushed and left. I guess that was half... expected of him. After that Canada and America filed in together. Canada said a few words of sympathy before being interrupted by America. we talked for a while before Canada and him left leaving two gift baskets (one with maple syrup and on with a ham burger). Then Japan and Italy stopped by. Japan brought some Japanese candies and Italy brought a few different kinds of pastas. They stayed for a while before they finally left. Even countries I didn't know gave a shit about us came. Like Finland and Sweden came at some point. Switzerland and Liestinstine showed up (though Switzerland's showing seemed to be only being because of Liestianstine). So in the end the area around his bed seemed to be full of gifts.

I was sitting by his bed watching the rising and falling of his chest as a little reassurance that he was still alive when Hungry and Austria walked in. "how's he doing." Hungry asked gesturing to Prussia. "Fine he still hasn't woken up yet." I replied not taking my eyes off of him. Hungry eyes softened even more and she looked solemnly at him. "We are his friends we should have noticed something." She began. "I can't help but feel like a failure of a friend" she let out a sob and covered her eyes. This has had to be the first time I've seen her cry. "i-I know." That's all I could say. This whole situation has been horrible and I can't imagine what I would do if he died from this. "We weren't there for him we didn't even know." I sighed. "We'll boo hoo." Austria's voice traveled from the door that he was leaning on. "A-USTRIA THAT'S SO-." "Well I'm right thought" Austria interrupted Hungry. "You guys weren't there for him because you didn't know. I mean know you know right so … be there for him. I mean its not to late to help" he gestured to Prussia's still sleeping form. "he's still alive and even though this whole situation has shaken all of us I don't think he would want you blaming yourself." With that Austria left. "He's right you know" nurse midnight's sing-song voice said as she jotted down notes and left around the corner.

**Pov change to Prussia**

I was walking down a hallway. It was kind of dark and all of the doors so far were locked. The hallway has seemed never ending so far. The wallpaper was pretty though. It was black and red checkered with a single whit diamond where the squares points met. The rest of the hall (that I've seen so far) is made to match the wallpaper. The floor was black wood and every so often there was a red table with a lamp or two on it and a black square cloth draped over it so that each of the points were facing out. There was a silver wall lamp every so often casting light across the hall. _"Where am I."_ that seemed to be the only thought running through my mind as I continued to walk. I came across a door. But this one was different from the others it was white with a black design on it. I reach for the door knob and it creaked open itself. It was very bright for a second and my eyes had to adjust to the light. To be greeted with a room. A library room to be exact. With a single person in the middle. As I walked in the door shut behind me. A girl with short curly gray hair and blue-gray eyes that seemed to be weighed down by sadness as she flipped threw a book impatiently looking at the clock that was ticking away on one side of the room. She was wearing a white dress and shoes with a blue ribbon raping around her waist.

She looked at me. "ahhh Gilbert finally you here hun." I could detect a hint of German in her voice. Her book was cast aside as she approached me. She took both my shoulders in a firm grip. She was about my height maybe a little shorter. Even though she had gray hair she didnt look old. actually she looked around 23. and her hair was a pure silver not an old gray. Her eyes swept over my face stopping and landing on them. She stared into my eyes intensely for a few minutes before letting me go and walking back to the chair she was sitting. "Well…take a seat." She gestured to a chair. I sat down numbly. "Okay well…it's not your time to go yet so I'm going to have to wait a while longer. Now go up the stairs and take the first blue door to your right." It took me a minute to react but I got up and headed for the silver spiral stair case. Before I started up the stairs I heard the woman call "I'm Jenifer you'll see me again one day Gilbert oh and you've been asleep for a while." I paused at the last part … asleep I'm asleep. All well I might as well find that door.

**Pov switch Germany**

Hungry stuck around for a while longer before leaving. I pondered what Austria said. He was right. I might not have been there for him in this thing in the past but I didn't know so the best I can do is be here for him now. Speaking of not knowing I need to confront Prussia about why he didn't tell me about this. Its obviously serious enough and all that stuff he had to do that probably compromised his health to keep the secret. I mean he should have been resting. It's been 6 days now since he was put in this hospital and he still hasn't woken up. It was 2:34 am and I was half way dozing off. Then I saw him twitch and my eyes shot open. He groaned "uh- Prussia" I said hopefully. One of his eyes hazily opened and shut again. He tried to sit up but I forced him back down. "Prussia you need to rest right now." At that both his eyes shot open and he stared at me. "uh-br-bruder." All kinds of different emotions whipped across his face. "What are you-." "YAY! YOU'RE AWAKE." Midnight said excitedly and scurried over to his bed side to start the medical exam. She checked his pupils, had him do a few reflexive tests and the like told us he's perfectly fine ((aside from the disease slowly eating away at him)). "so are you in any pain." She asked "I um-" he looked over at me but she seemed to be able to read Prussia like a book. "oh no you don't I'm your doctor you lie to me you could die." She glared at him. he sighed "ja in my lower abdomen, my joints, and I have my normal chest pains and head ache." Her eyes softened and she nodded and left us to our own devises. I looked over at Prussia and we had a staring-at-you-staring-at-me contest. 6 days of waiting and I had no idea what to say to him.

**A!N ahhh sorry but I need material for the**

**Next chapter and I did give you two chaps in one sit down so..**

**Any way next update soon lets see where this takes us.**

**Sincerely midnight **


	5. Chapter 5 fluff tears and hugs

**A!N okay srry for the wait my computers **

**internet kept crashing and **

**i couldnt upload anything DX**

**any how**

**lets see how this plays out**

**Shall we :)**

**Prussia's pov**

After a minute of having a staring contest with Germany I looked at the floor not able to look him in the eyes any more. I let my eyes wonder around the fairly simple hospital room. He was sitting to my left on a chair. He looked like an absolute wreck. _"was-was he here the entire time I was out-how long was I asleep." _my eyes landed on the stack of gifts by my bed. There were a lot of them. It looked like even Romano left one judging by the tomatoes. _"god everyone else knows too." _I gulped. _"**everyone **else knows too." _What was I going to- "Prussia." My head slowly turned to Germany.

**Germanys pov**

Prussia's eyes finally pulled from my eyes. He turned his gaze away from me. What was I suppose to say. "Prussia." My voice was a little shaky. Prussia's head turned towards me. "Why would you keep this a secret from me?" His eyes found their way to the floor again as I spoke. "I mean I could have helped and trying to hide this compromised your heath even more." I said standing up. "I-I didn't think it was all that important." I heard Prussia mumble to the floor. "N-Not Important! Prussia this was especially important!" I raised my voice a little at that not quit shouting but still kind of loud. He was still looking at the floor. "Prussia why would you do this.-" "how long was I asleep." He interrupted me. "No don't try to change the subject!" "6 days." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see doctor walker there holding a clip board.

**Prussia pov**

Germany was shouting at me. I mean he does this a lot but it's usually just out of anger or irritatedness. This was out of concern. I didn't know how to respond to his questions and so I voiced the one question I've had since I woke up. How long have I been asleep? Germany wouldn't hear of it but then "6 days." was standing behind Germany. _"Six days has Germany waited six days for me to wake up what happened in that amount of time?" _my thoughts were interrupted by walking up to me with a clip board. "Okay so any new pains." He asked ready to jot down whatever I say. I sat there for a second trying to decide. My head has a splitting migraine. My lower stomach felt like it was being deteriorated. My lungs felt like they would explode any minute and my heart felt compressed. "No nothing new." I said trying to sound like I was fine. "Honey stop we all know about you condition now relax." Midnight said raising an eyebrow. She walked in the room and was carrying two trays of food. I relaxed at that and looked to my side. I heard the doctor sigh.

Doctor Walker asked a few more questions and had my do a few reflexive tests with my legs. "Your legs are fine and should just be a little wobbly for the next few days which is expected because you were only out for a few days but I don't think you should be standing much now that Germany knows about your condition okay." He stood and left midnight set a tray of food down in front of me and a little stack of clothes on a chair. Then she commenced to take out my IVs. "These are the clothes you came in I cleaned them though so you know your good to check out when you're done eating.. .I'll just leave you two to your food and awkwardness then." She left with that. "I looked down at the food. It was macaroni and cheese with a side of green beans and a glass of water. "so are you going to answer my question." I turned my head back to West. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to tell him. _"Why did I hide this?" _"Why did you keep this a secret from me?" he repeated the question. "I-I don't know" I finally said. It was silent for a moment before I heard Germany sigh and sit down. "Well it doesn't matter now all that matters is that I know now and I'm going to help you threw this from now on." He got back up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go check you out I'll be back soon you should probably get dressed." He smiled a little at me "I'm glad your awake bruder." He shut the door on his way out.

**Pov change Germany**

He was awake. Finally after 6 days he was awake. _"I should tell the others." _I thought. They would want to know. The first person I called was Hungary and Austria. Hungary flipped and yelled about coming over right away and hung up very quickly. Then I decided to call Italy who was equally excited and yelled out in Italian until Romano took the phone from him and told me that they'd be over in a few hours after he calmed his brother down enough. Then I called Japan who voiced his joy to an extent but didn't over do it (which I was grateful for) and said he would come over tomorrow to see Prussia (because he's sure to have a lot of visitors at the moment). I called each of the allies and hoped (knew) that they would spread the word.

Then Midnight gave me the paper to sign Gilbert out. When it comes to doctor visits the Nations have to sign out a little differently. They give their human name where they represent what reason they were there and whether or not whatever they were there for would need further investigation in the future or if it was just some nation sickness. After the paper work was done and I gave it to Midnight I went back to check on Prussia. _"its been 30 minutes he should be done by now." _

**Change to prussias pov**

Once Germany left I sat there for a while. I didn't really know how to react. I discarded the food. I wasn't very hungry any way. I looked over at my clothes and deiced I should get dressed.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood. The initial shock of pain went up my legs from the motion but I brushed it off. I should be used to that by now anyway. I walked over and grabbed my clothes and stared disrobing. I was able to get the hospital gown off with hardly to any trouble whatsoever probably because it's a goddamn hospital gown. But it was getting on my clothes that took the extra effort. I sat down on the edge of the bed and stared on the pants first. I don't know why it just seemed like it would be the hardest piece to do. ((**A!N im not going to sit here and describe him getting dressed -_- pervert)) **

Finally I was all dressed and ready to get going of course it was a little more of a hassle then I thought it would be. I sat back down on the bed and looked over my shoulder to be greeted with a mountain of gifts. I forgot about those. I walked over to the gifts and looked over them_." I didn't know so many people cared_". He picked up a small present wrapped in bird wrapping paper with a note on the bottom that read "**_I owe you 1 hit to the head with my frying pan for making me worry" _** I grinned at that. "_Hungary"._ I knew she wouldn't fall back on that 'I owe you' now that she knows about my condition. She knows about my condition. _"They all know"_ I felt my head spin at that. They all know. What I am going to tell them I sat down and looked at the floor. I didn't know what to do I felt sick and basically like my world just ended because I couldn't think of something to tell them. I have kept the façade so long I never thought of a back of up plan for if they did find out._ "I never thought they would"_ I always just assumed that they would just never know. I expected to deal with this whole situation on my own. I **_expected _**this. I stared at the note. Finally the emotional trauma, turmoil, and shock of the past hour caught up to me and I felt something roll down my cheek. I was crying. **I** was crying. Of course I being me wouldn't be caught dead crying. I whipped relentlessly at my face but it was too late the flood Gates were open. My hands went to my eyes to cover them.

I heard the door open._ "Great just what I need right now." _

**Pov change to germany**

I walked in the room to see Prussia ready. He was looking at the floor hands covering his face. "Prussia?" I asked concerned. He moved his head a little to the left. "Bruder what's wrong." His hands fell from his face to revile his tears. He was crying. I sat down to his left. "Bruder I know this must be hard I mean… you were dealing with this alone for 9 years and even though I understand why you would keep it a secret I know that this must be hard having everyone know now." **(A!N how Germany came to know the exact reason Prussia was crying the world may never know) **with that Prussia wrapped his arms around me and I gladly returned the embrace.

**A!N awwww fluff **

**Any who that was kick ass hard too**

**Write just the place I left off last gave me nothing**

**To work with that and my computers**

**Internet was being a complete and utter dick**

** well I hope you guys are**

**Happy with it any way**

**New chap will be up soon I guess. -_- **

**Sincerely Midnight**


	6. Chapter 6 ich leibe dich

**A!N okay I'm back!**

** from here On out there going to either be a lot **

**of fluff or not any **

**So you know just a warning because its **

**Going to happen either way and on an **

**Unrelated note **

** kornblume cavalier is a girl as I've been informed ((sorry kornblume))**

**any ways I hope this chapter makes up**

**For it ****J**** I know I havnt updated in a few decades but **

**I am back and anyway**

**now presenting chapter 6**

**Prussia's pov**

We sat there for a minute just hugging until, "AWWWWWW!" I looked over my shoulder to see Midnight behind us squealing we immediately unlatched from each other. "SO CUTE." She squealed. She cleared her throat. "I came to inform you that we will send all the gifts to you guys house so you guys don't have to worry about all of them." She smiled. "Now you two can scurry along and continue this at home." She left and we heard a loud squeal from behind the door. I got up quickly giving myself a head rush witch increased my head ache and I almost fell over, but I steady myself in time to see Germany in a ready position to catch me. "Uh sorry I'm fine." I said steadying myself a little more. "are you sure Prussia because I know you no longer need to lie and-" I cut him off "I'm not lying damn it" I said as I walked out of the room.

Truthfully I wasn't lying but that doesn't mean I wasn't in pain. After the initial adrenaline from being found out war off I started to feel a lot of backlash from my condition. My legs hurt like hell with each step and I stated feeling like I was at the meeting so I couldn't get very far before Germany caught up and started walking by my side. "you shouldn't do that what if you pasted out or-" I could tell that things were going to be a lot different now and that he would be keeping a close eye on me. I tuned him out. I knew very well my condition and I've made a point of not pushing myself a lot lately of course he wouldn't know that though. I glanced over at him. "and I want to help because ich liebe dich _'WHAT wait rewind here!"_ I stopped and stared at him for a minute.

**Germanys pov**

He rushed out of the room which scared me. What if something like at the house happened and I wasn't there to help him! I rushed after him. "You shouldn't do that what if you past out or worse! Prussia now that I know about your condition and I can actually do something and start acting like a brother I I think that you should probably start taking it easier because you don't have to pretend any more I know you're in pain and- and I want to help because ich liebe dich ." He stopped suddenly staring at me.

**A!N I know shortest chapter in existence srry I'm trying **

**To focus on my other fan fiction masking the pain **

**Considering I only**

**Have one chap up on the one and this one has 6 I think … okay**

**I am going to leave you guys **

**There and start on the next chap for my other one fic :3 **


	7. Chapter 7 Moving in

**A!N I am SOOO sorry my internet was down then my**

**Monitor broke I swear I have written like three chaps to this**

**In that amount of time I'm sorry**

**I'm trying to post more.**

**Any way chapter 7 ((we're time skipping to them getting**

**To their house because I don't want to be stuck **

**On this chapter for the rest of eternity.))**

**Prussia pov.**

I was lying on the couch currently. When me and Germany got home he immediately insisted that I lay down. Personally I couldn't disagree because I was pretty sure that I was two steps from collapsing again. I was currently staring at the ceiling. All I could think about was what I was going to tell everyone when they confronted me about this. I knew that Hungary would probably break down my door any minute ready to either kill me herself, cry or both. I grimaced at that. Personally I rather she kills me then see her cry. I rubbed my eyes. No matter what situation I'm in nothing could possibly stop me from feeling the pulsing waves of agony with each movement. I looked over at the pilled of presents from the hospital. Weirdly enough they were already here when my and Ludwig got home. I clutched my head as a sudden spark of pain rant threw it." when did I let this get this bad." I mumbled to myself. "I don't know but I wish you hadn't." Germany said walking in the room with a plate full of-…pasta?

"Ve~ Prussia Ima so glad your okay." Italy's head popped out from behind Germany. He ran over and hugged me. "Everyone was so worried about you! Why didn't you tell us sooner! We could have at least tried to help!" he said letting out a sob. _"wow.." _Italy doesn't even know me that well and here he is crying over me. Then again Italy cries over everything doesn't he. "But it's all okay because we're gonna help you now and I made pasta." Here we go again with the whole 'we're finally going to be here for you Prussia' thing. I don't know why but that was just getting really tiring really quickly. I did this for nine years on my own! They don't think I can handle it on my own anymore! Italy handed me the pasta witch I ate because one I was hungry and hadn't eaten anything in six days apparently, two Italy would cry if I didn't, and three Germany would probably force something down my throat anyway despite the fact that it's just going to come up an hour from now anyway. After I was done eating Germany sat in a chair across from me and started talking. "I want you to know that I'm not going to ask about why you didn't tell me sooner and I know you don't like it but in your current condition we don't want you to be running around pretending to be okay anymore. You need to rest and if you're in pain tell us." Germany said with a worried expression. This is what I didn't want. I didn't want the sympathy and the pity and the looks of worry. It made me feel weak and I'm not weak!

All of the sudden someone knocked really hard on the front door and a familiar voice rang out. "PRUSSIA!" It was Hungary. My smile found its way to my face again and Hungary nearly broke down the door trying to get in. When she was inside she ran straight to the living room where I was currently laying and nearly tackled me in a hug. _"Seriously they finally know about my sickness and their first reaction is to tackle me!" _Hungary got off of me and I saw Austria standing in the door way light smile on his face. "PRUSSIA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WE COULD HAVE HELPED WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE!" She rushed threw her sentences voicing her worry. I sat there while she yelled. _"Just like old times." _I placed my hand on her shoulder when she stopped for breath after her last sentence. "I'm sorry I guess I'm not as awesome as a friend as I though." I said letting my hand fall to my side. She froze staring at me. "… what." I said after a while of everyone just staring at me. Suddenly shouts of 'you're the most awesome thing alive' and 'don't say that's blasted through the room. Wow who knew one small phrase that u think that everyone has dreamed of hearing from me at least once could cause such a ruckus.

Soon everyone calmed down and we all sat in comfortable silence well until "I'm moving in with you two!" Hungary stated firmly. I nearly fell off the couch. "What?" I said shocked. "Ja sure Feli is moving in to help as well." My head hurt even worse now. When had they decided this! "Wait what!" Hungary smiled. "I'll send your things they should be here by Saturday." Austria said spinning on his heal and walking to the door. WHAT! "Oh and Prussia." Austria said looking back at me. "I'm glad you okay." He left leaving those words. "I am greatly confused." I said staring at the wall in front of me. "Don't be its all for the best." Hungary said. "Okay so your room is this way." Germany lead her out of the living room.

I have no idea what just happened…

**Germanys pov**

Hungary has every right to be here for Gil just as much as I do so of course I agreed to her staying. Gilbert looked a little begrudging to let her stay here but I think it was just mostly confusion. *_bzzz bzzz* _I got – a text. Picking up my phone I saw that France had texted me

**"Coming over to see Gil w/ Spain later today u have no say in this decision" **

I sighed of course I didn't. Well Prussia will be expecting them anyway. I lead Hungary to her room then went back down to Prussia. He apparently fell asleep in the ten minutes I was gone. So I picked him up and carried him to his room bridal style. If he was contuse well I was doing this I- wouldn't be doing this.

I set Prussia in his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Ich lebie dich bruder." I whispered and left closing the door behind me. I walked to my study sitting down at my desk. I stared at the table for a while contemplating the situation. I stopped myself when my thoughts came around to the possibility of Prussia's death. _"What would I do if – if he died" _I held my head in my hands. "Oh bruder- what am I going to do."

**A!N okay hope you liked it. **

**I'm going to aim away from the awkward **

**Just finding out stage now and get more into the fluff and **

**The heavy symptoms of Prussia's illness.**


	8. Chap 8 Fretting over something worth it

**A!N hello srry my internet has been wavy with its**

**Connection but we're gonna switch companys soon.**

**Any suggestions ?**

**Well here you go.**

**Chapter 8**

**Fretting over something worth it**

**Prussias Pov.**

After a while of lying on the couch France and Spain almost broke the door down. I feel like one of these guys will end up breaking it down for real and we're gonna need a new door. France yelled about him worrying and Spain talked about being there for me… they were talking all at once so I didn't really distinguish anything. They gave my headache a push in the 'unbearable' direction then left. "wow.." I said out loud.

After a little of laying in silence with my brother sitting by me a wave of pain ran through my body making me flinch and curl into myself. "Prussia?!" Germany got up dropping his book and nearly running to my side. I coughed blood and let out a shaky breath. My chest felt like it was on fire again. I twitched started screaming "Prussia it's going to be okay." Hungary said stroking my hair. I stayed like that for about half an hour before the pain in my lower abdomen and chest died away a little bit and I could actually breathe. My screams died away and I opened an eye. Instead of seeing my cold ceiling and returning to the darkness of my room I saw Germany kneeling by my side in a panic, Hungary had my head in her lap and Feli was crying.

Maybe having help this time around won't be that bad….

**Time skip 1 and ½ weeks later**

Well the last few weeks have been interesting with everyone fretting over me. I guess I half and half like the attention but lizy has made a point about feeding me the pasta Feli makes herself and I feel like the situation exerts my energy a bit.

"No you're going to hurt him!" Ludwig Yelled while I was refusing to let Hungary force feed me. "Well if I don't he will never eat!" It was true I haven't been eating anything even before everyone found out I wasn't eating much. I just haven't been hungry because everything that goes down is bound to come up and I haven't wanted to eat for a while. I know it's not healthy…. I've been getting visitor after visitor lately too. I have been trying to keep up a smile and mask my pain but Germany a Liz can now tell when I'm faking it now so It doesn't actually do much of anything since it doesn't fool them. I've had about five other attacks since the day I got home from the hospital and they know almost all of the stuff I have had to go threw in the last 9 years. I don't know why they keep fretting over nothing. I know how deal with it myself. Ludwig sat by my side after Liz left. Why do they have to fret over something not worth fretting over? Because you know... I'm not worth Worrying about.

**Germanys pov**

I sickens me that he's had to deal with this by himself for so long I mean I've seen almost all of the things he's had to go through now and I have to say I hurts knowing I wasn't there for him all these years. But I'm here for him now and that's all that matters right because we're here for him now. Hungary keeps force feeding him food. He hasn't eaten anything willingly since he first got home and he ate the Pasta Italy made and I'm starting to get worried. _"how much did he eat before …" _I shuttered at how light he was when I carried him to his room that night he fell asleep on the couch when he first got home from the hospital. I couldn't disagree with the fact Hungary pointed out but I don't think force feeding him will help much. "Please Hungary.." I said pleading her to leave it be for today. She sighed and thankfully took the bowl of ravioli to the sink. I sat by Prussia who was currently in his bed obviously wishing he could get up and move around by the look in his eyes. I looked him in the eye sternly knowing something was up by the look in his eye he was thinking about something I wasn't going to like. "What?" he asked a little startled at the sudden change of mood. "What's wrong?!" I sighed out. I really wanted to know what he was thinking about that made him get that look in his eyes. He looked at me a little bit confused and began. "I don't know why you guys are fretting so much over me I mean I can obviously take care of myself I have been for nine years and I mean you don't need to do all of this for me… I don't want to be a burden…" he whispered the last part. I heard a smashing sound. Me and Prussia looked up to see Hungary no longer holding a bowl and standing in the door way. "Don't you dare think for a second I'm staying with you out of pity!" she said angrily marching up to a shocked Prussia. "Because I'm not look Prussia after all those exclamations about how awesome you are I would think you would think that everyone would love you. But apparently I was wrong. PRUSSIA EVERYONE CARES ABOUT YOU ON SOME LEVEL AND YOU ARE NOT A BURDEN BECAUSE IM NOT TAKING CARE OF YOU OUT OF PITY PRUSSIA I LOVE YOU!" she shouted the last part louder than the rest. "L-Liz." I saw something twinkle in his eyes something I haven't seen in a long time. "Liz I love you too." She rushed in his arms.

"Well I'll be damned." I whispered. "Austria owes me ten bucks." I saw Prussia glare at me.

…. It was true


	9. Chapter 9 facing the world

**A!N okay lets get this show on the road**

**Srry for the wait I was a bit distracted with a few **

**Other fanfics**

**But im back now and that's all**

**That matters especially now that**

**It is spring break and I'll be able to update a lot**

**Faster if I don't keep working myself into these writer ruts I literally can't think of a good next part for this I mean I feel like its just getting **

**Really hard to write**

**But I will try to for my one fan out there**

**Chapter 9 **

**Germanys pov**

"I… am… fine!" Prussia nearly yelled. I'm pretty sure he was getting fed up with us taking care of him. It's been a month since the accident and even though he was getting worse he was still stubborn to let anyone even think about helping him. At this point I don't know what I'm going to do. He won't let us do anything to help him it's like as if he wanted to go back to keeping it a secret. And god is he trying to keep his pain a secret. Even now I can tell hes in colossal amounts of pain. What will it take to show him that we want to help and that he needs help. Me and Hungary exchanged a glance thinking the same thing. "I don't need your help." He said rolling to the side of the bed and pulling the covers over his head. I sighed what was I going to do.

Hungary waved at me pointing at her watch. I looked over to a clock and saw what she meant. "Prussia the others have arranged a meeting today about your condition and what were going to do about it." Prussia was silent for a minute before he spoke. "So I'm going to have to face all of them." His voice was a little shakier then I think he intended it to be. I nodded my head even though he couldn't see I did. Even though he's been getting a lot of visitors doesn't mean everyone has came to visit. There are actually a lot of people who couldn't come because they didn't have the time or money but really wanted to, and only four groups of people have actually came to visit discluding Hungary and Italy.

He pushed the covers off his face and had a stare down with the ceiling before sitting up and trying to slide out of bed. Hungary was quick into action helping him stand up. I left the room and waited for him to get ready (with the assistance of Hungary.)

**Prussias pov**

_Damn. What am I going to tell everyone. _This was the only thing that was circling my mind as I struggled and grunted to get ready. _Did they even care… how will they react. _Finally I had on my normal blue suit and Gilbird perched himself on my head. I stood in front of the mirror. I almost fell once or twice so Hungary was standing close by. According to the doctor the attack I had that sent me into a coma for over six days was almost like one of my internal systems finally giving its final bow and collapsing so even though I hate to admit it I am a lot weaker then I was before hand. This doesn't mean I want to be a bother and make everyone have to take care of me. No I'm not going to make anyone do anything for me out of pity. Hungary doesn't need to stay with me but she keeps insisting.

Hungary lead me out side and we all got in the car. Thankfully they decided to host this meeting in Germany in consideration for my condition probably. I growled at that thought. We pulled out of the drive way and I gave one last look to the house before we headed off to this meeting.

**A!N srry I know short chap**

**For a long wait but im running out of ideas**

**And im just getting back into my writers grove**

**Anywho I hope you guys liked**

**That **


End file.
